Aro's Game Of Wonder
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: Aro decides that he wants to have his own game show to watch on his T.V. whenever he wants! So, he made up his own game show and invited 16 humans to come play with him. Winner gets the grand prize of 1,000,000 dollars! All are human except the Volturi!
1. Playing With Food

Author's Note:

**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn! I am clearly an obsessed fan!**

**Author's Note: **

**Three Things You Need To Know**

**1.) This does contain characters that are not in the book. There is a good reason for this and you will figure it out later.**

**2.) This was all written spontaneously. I wanted to write so I started writing. After I got half the chapter done, I got an idea. It was originally supposed to be a comedy, totally and completely but now it's going to be a romance comedy! Woo!**

**3.) Yes, Aro is insane. Enough said. **

**Aro's P.O.V.**

I smiled happily. It was all I could do not to jump up and down like a small child who had _finally _been given cookies. Maybe that wasn't the right term to use considering that I was adopting humans as pets… and I was a vampire.

I laughed at my own little joke. Mother had always told me not to play with my food but who was I kidding? This wasn't the same at all! Despite my attempts to keep my happiness in, I giggled like a little school girl as I ran downstairs to greet everyone.

Before throwing open the door I put away my huge smile. No need to scare them… yet. As I opened the door there were approximately 16 humans standing outside. I laughed openly and invited them in, "Come in, come in. It's rather chilly out there, wouldn't want you all catching a cold!"

All of the humans were American, on a tour around the city for some summer trip. I have had people watching them for quite some time. They were very different. Each of them had something to add to the circle of the Volturi.

One girl looked at me, she had doe like eyes and her face was scrunched in confusion. I instantly recognized her as Isabella Swan. She was the one I was so interested in. I decided to greet the suspicious one first, "Hello, My name is Aro Volturi."

She smiled politely, though I could tell it was forced, "Nice to meet you Aro, I'm Bella, Bella Swan. And this is my brother Jasper and my sister Erika."

I turned my head towards Erika, giving her a lively grin. She didn't look much like Bella, but more like the male. She had long, blonde hair that reached about mid-back. However, she had Bella's height and Jasper looked as unnatural, being the tall one as Isabella did being the only brunette.

The other was tall and lanky with shaggy blonde hair. Jasper, she had said, was his name and it suited him well. He, and his sister Erika, shared the same dark green eyes, making the resemblance all the more. He was pale, almost as pale as me and he was definitely handsome.

One Male couldn't keep his eyes off of Isabella. After saying hello to her and her siblings, I introduced myself, to his family, much the same way I introduced myself to the Swan's.

"Hello Aro, I'm Edward Cullen," He smiled, his politeness wasn't as forced as the girls but I felt like he was reading me like a book. He reached to shake my hand but I politely declined. It might frighten him if my cold hand touched his warm one.

He continued, "And these are the members of my family: Alexander and Alexandria."

My eyes followed to each one as he pointed. Alexander and Alexandria stood next to each other. There names made me assume that they were twins, even if the only thing they shared was there electric blue eyes. Alexandria had pale skin with freckles lightly dotting her face. Her hair was black though the red streaks in it gave it an auburn look.

She obviously, like her hair long because it was curly and cascaded down her back. Alexander, however, had dirty blonde hair that reached his forehead. His skin was tan and it stuck out next to Alexandria's. In the face, he reminded me of Edward, each of them had a square jaw line.

Alexandria smiled at me, "Please, call me Alex, and call him Ander."

My brow creased and Edward sensed my confusion, "They got tired of people saying Alex and forcing them to turn there heads. So, Alexandria is Alex and Alexander is Ander."

I smiled and tried not to laugh. Alex looked annoyed at my response and just crossed her arms across her chest. I hope she isn't the kind to throw a hissy fit… I thought to myself.

I decided to move onto the next group, I hadn't realized that it would be this hard to meet 16 humans but it was very time consuming.

Once again, I plastered the warm smile over my face and walked up to the Family of Four, I knew as the Brandon family, though they didn't know that.

"Hello, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice." She waved excitedly before continuing, "And this is my sister Skylar Brandon." She frowned at the poor posture of her brothers and gave them a disapproving glare. "And this is Gabrielle and Anthony."

I took a few moments to look them up and down. They were both short, but it was obvious that Alice was the petite one. She resembled a pixie with her ink black hair styled into spikes.

Skylar, on the other hand, had wavy, blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She smiled at me as well and that's when I realized she had the same eye color as Alice, a very pretty blue-green. They shared subtle similarities but overall you couldn't tell they were related just by a quick glance.

Gabrielle and Anthony were obviously twins. They were tall, with ink black hair. They each wore a shirt that said My Chemical Romance on the front of there shirts. Gabriel black and Anthony grey. There pants, I can only guess were the black skinny jeans I had heard so much about. They looked more like a tradition vampire than I did with there black and blue eyeliner.

What happened next, I would have never expected. The corners of Gabrielle's mouth twitched and he leaned backwards, letting his hood fall off of his head. He opened his mouth in a wide mouth grin and just waved like a happy little school girl. Anthony followed in suit! And as quickly as the smiles had appeared, they were gone. This was a strange bunch!

I looked over at Emmett, he was huge, roughly the size of a bear. Thoughts of changing him ran through my head though I quickly blocked them. My plan would not be intervened!

"Hello and you are?" I asked him, like I knew nothing about him.

He smiled proudly, "My name is Emmett McCartney; and this is my sister Emiline McCartney." He pointed at the girl next to him. Out of all the siblings, the looked more like each other than any of them. They both had curly brown hair, even if hers was a tad bit longer. They both had hazel eyes. Hers were framed with glasses.

She was tall for her age and I couldn't tell if she was going to grow any more or not. Judging by her brother, I would assume so.

Finally, I let my eyes turn to Miss. Rosalie Hale. She was a goddess in the eyes of most men and I had no doubt that she was pair nicely with Mr. Emmett McCartney. She, basically had legs up to her neck and had a face carved by angels. If I didn't know any better, I would say that she was a vampire. But, I knew better.

Standing next to her, was the equally beautiful in a subtle way, Camile Hale.

Camile, looked allot like Rosalie. She had dark red hair and the pale skin of Rosalie. Her big, dark brown eyes didn't match the violet ones next to her but who was to argue with genetics. She was tall, like Rosalie and had many of the same characteristics. I smiled at her as well.

And next to Camile, is what I thought would have been the most miserable guy in the world. He was straight but he had to live with two beautiful women… which doesn't seem that bad until you calculate that they are his sisters.

He had blonde hair and brown eyes with violet specks. His perfectly groomed clothing, face, and hair seemed more than likely a result of the beauties standing next to him… I felt really bad for Ryan Hale.

With all of my sorry feelings for Ryan behind me, I called Tucker In. Tucker was supposed to be one of my meals one day but before I attacked him he pleaded that he would do anything to prevent being eaten… and that gave me this little plan!

He was tall and not at all bad looking. He had dirty blonde hair that was long, but not to long and it was very shiny. So far, he had attracted the female population of the Volturi and they treated him like their Ken doll by dressing him up and doing his hair. Of course, he would be able to look at things on the same page as Ryan Hale.

However, I had no time to dwell on that little matter. I now had my new toys with me and nothing was stopping me from playing with them. I had waited far too long for them to come here this summer and I was only wasting time.

"Let's go to dinner, shall we? I'll have some employees take your things upstairs!" I saw the confident Rosalie Hale shiver. And she had good reason to be scared. After all, I was about to tell them the good news.

**Author's Note: So, what did you think? I know it's quick and there are allot of descriptions but I'm hoping the next chapter will be better… who am I kidding? It will be a lot better! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!!**


	2. Awkward Arangements

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Or Breaking Dawn; but you know what I do own

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Or Breaking Dawn; but you know what I do own?! THIS FANFICTION ACCOUNT! OH! Take that Stephanie Meyer!**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

We were lead into a huge dinning hall filled with lots of food. I immediately embraced the luscious smells around me and I was enjoying the smell of the apple pie when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around frustrated, thinking it was Erika simply choosing to poke me again but I saw the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Edward Cullen was the quarterback for the football team, a shoe in for the valedictorian, and had the most amazing looks… which is exactly why he wasn't the guy for me. I really didn't deserve something so great, but I figured at the beginning of this trip that becoming friends with him couldn't hurt. Therefore, I turned around with a friendly smile.

He smiled back and I had to remind myself how to breathe. If he's this dazzling with just a smile imagine… I let my mind drift to far and had to push it back into line. Come on Bella! This is no time to stare at his hotness! When I finally regained my sanity I spoke, "Yea?" I said. I am _so_ intelligent.

"Would you sit next to me at dinner? I'm afraid Emmett likes to throw food and Alice talks too much."

I was about to point out that there were other people to sit by but with a smile like that on his face, I just couldn't turn him down. I nodded, "Sure, where do you want to sit?"

Shrugging, he looked around the room for the first time. I took the opportunity to do so as well. It was stunning with its coffee colored walls with white lining. The table clot was blood red and stood out against the main, russet colors.

Aro gestured one alabaster hand around the room, "Sit anywhere you please." He instructed.

Edward and I quickly chose sits in the middle of the long table and waited for everyone else to be seated. That's when the hyperventilation kicked in. I was going to have to make small talk with Edward and now that I was sitting next to him, there was no way out of it.

I resisted frowning unhappily and turned to face him, "I'm so happy we're staying here. It's very nice."

Once again, he grinned, "I like it, but most people," he nudged towards Alice, "Are not very into old fashion things."

I turned to look at Alice who was dusting off her seat with her small hand; a disgusted look covered her face. I giggled and turned back to Edward. "Well, I'm certainly not one of those people."

"I'm glad," he said in fake relief, "I thought you were one of those materialistic platinum blondes!"

"Like, really? What gave you that idea?" I said in my best bimbo impersonation. He laughed.

Aro looked around the room before tapping his glass to get our attention. I turned my head reluctantly, away from Edward to stare at the old man with papery white skin. "May I have your attention please?" He asked formally. "I have something very importantly to tell you all."

We all waited while Emmett completed his toss of a bread stick at Erika's head. She scoffed but politely turned her head back to Aro. There was no doubt in my mind that she would get him back later.

"You have all been selected to come here for a very special reason," he began. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. We had been under the impression that we were selected by a draw and we were able to bring family members, not that we were all handpicked. "As you know, I am Aro, and as you don't know: you are going to be on Aro's Game of Wonder."

I succeeded in muffling a laugh but Emmett and Alexandria didn't have much luck. They busted out laughing. Aro gave them a quick glare before continuing with a smile on his face. Talk about a severe case of bipolar! I can't believe what he did next! He was gone within the blink of an eye. When I turned to look over at Emmett Aro was right next to him. His eyes focused intently on Emmett's neck as he whispered, "You do enjoy living, and do you not Mr. McCartney?"

Emmett nodded; I had never seen him so scared before in my life. With that, Aro walked slowly towards the head of the table again, continuing his speech.

"We will be having a competition." His voice rang loud and clear. "Each of you will be assigned a partner and you will be roomed with them. You will be put through scavenger hunts and another various tests. The winners will win 1 million dollars each."

I frowned, "What happens if you lose?"

He smiled, but it wasn't the warm, old man smile that he had given us before. No, this one scared me. "You will become one of us."

This phrase made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. But once again, Emmett opened his big mouth and began laughing… even after death threats.

Aro looked at him annoyed, "I don't think you realize that I'm serious."

Emmett stopped laughing immediately and looked at him, tilting his head to one side, "I'm not laughing at that, it's just the way you said it!" He made his face serious, "You will become one of us." He held up air quotes.

Of course, Aro rolled his eyes annoyed and dismissed the comment.

"What exactly are you?" Alice was the only one brave enough to ask.

He only did the same spine tingling smile, "Vampires."

"W-wh-what?!" Rosalie stuttered,

"Vampires," he repeated, "Winners will also be turned but they will have 1 million dollars." He acted like money meant the world and maybe to some people it did, but not to me.

"And what if we refuse to play this game?!" I objected, outraged.

He turned to me with that same annoyed look he had given Emmett only a few seconds ago. I vowed that I would do my best never to be on the other end of that glare again. "Then you will be prosecuted."

I let my eyes drop to the table cloth, signaling that my end of this discussion was over. Erika was crying silent tears next to Jasper and everyone else had there own way of dealing with this.

"The teams," Aro persisted,

"Rosalie and Emmett,

Alexandria and Gabrielle,

Skylar and Alexander,

Erika and Ryan,

Alice and Jasper,

Emmy and Anthony,

Camile and Tucker,

And last but not least, Edward and Bella."

I looked at Edward and smiled. He definitely wasn't the worst person to be pared with, though I wouldn't look forward to the long conversations… it might even be awkward.

**(Author's Note: Seriously, tell me what you think! I have decided that this is going to be one of those where the readers decide the course. Therefore, get ready to vote someone off in the next chapter!"**


	3. Strip Poker

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own, so please don't sue. **

**Poem Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the disclaimer above.**

**Rosalie P.O.V.**

Some girl named Heidi showed Emmett and me to our room. On the door was a note. It read.

_Take a day to explore the castle. You will need all the knowledge you can get for the challenges._

_Aro_

I frowned, I felt like I was on America's Next Top Model or Survivor… maybe even a weird mix between the two. But, a million dollars did seem nice and if I was going to spend my life as a vampire why not be a rich one? Eternal shopping perhaps?

I walked down the stairs with Emmett at my side. One thing I never liked about Emmett was that he was possibly the only man that could make me feel self conscious. Neither one of us had said a word to each other sense we had been roomed together. It was almost like a strange awkwardness had fallen upon us.

We walked down the spiraling staircase and Emmett released a groan when we reached the door that read "Library". With a smirk, and a role of my violet eyes I opened the large doors and stepped into the library.

Most would never dare to think that I, Rosalie Hale, could ever be anything more than a piece of meat; or at least, that's how the men looked at me. They would never assume that I also loved to read. It only goes to show that there is more to me than meets the eye.

It surprised me to see everyone else already gathered in library. In particular, it surprised me to see Alex, quiet for once, nose buried in a book and Emmy on top of a tall ladder reaching high upon the shelf for a rather large book.

If I was not mistaken, Emmy was the one that had always complained about the rope we had to climb in gym. Her closing argument was that she might hypervenelate from the high altitude and that she had a prominent fear of heights.

Expecting nothing more than a hello, it surprised me when I was almost tackled to the ground by a small elfin creature that could only be referred to as Alice. Jasper Swan definitely had his work cut out for him! "Hi Alice," I said unsure of myself.

"Hey Rosalie, I know we are competition and everything but I can already tell that we are all going to be good friends!" Alice said. I felt like her eccentric eyes were now analyzing me up and down.

Emmy visibly rolled her eyes, "Just peachy."

I saw this as a brief window to open up a conversation with this odd girl, "I thought you were scared of heights." I accused her playfully.

She smiled down at me and I was amazed to find that she held up no walls like I thought she would. "For a good book, I would jump off the empire state building with only twin sized mattress."

I laughed and her analogy and I noticed allot of nodding heads. "Amen!" I think I heard Alex call out.

For a good ten minutes, the only talking that could be heard were shallow whispers. Or maybe that was just because Emmy and I were too enticed by our conversation about Harry Potter and how J.K. Rowling was a brilliant author.

Finally, Emmett broke the silence with his booming voice. Honestly, I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck prickle up. How was he doing this to me?

"Let's play a game!" he suggested. He sounded like a bored child that was forced to have a boring baby sitter.

Edward sighed, used to his antics now, "What do you suggested Emmett?" his bored tone had no effect on Emmett what so ever.

"Well," He began and I didn't like the wicked smile that was now spread across his face, "I was thinking strip poker." He finished.

Emmy pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a long, gusty sigh. I could not imagine living with Emmett, nor did I want to. It made me stressed just thinking about it. Suddenly, I felt a twinge of pity for Emmy McCarty, growing up with his larking about could not have been pleasant, though she certainly didn't show it often.

Alice was the first to jump in, "I'm in!" she said excitedly.

I sighed, "What the hell?" It might have been my imagination but I could have sworn that I saw Emmett's eyes get noticeably bright and his smile grew wider.

Seeing that I had joined and that her older brother was obviously in, Emmy shrugged, "I'll try anything once."

"Except for drugs." Emmett warned, pointing a finger at his younger sister.

She rolled her eyes, "I highly doubt that I will try drugs Em, but if I change my mind then I'll do what ever the hell I want too."

Emmett frowned but nodded his head respectfully. Yes, Emmett was an over protective older brother but did she really have to worry him like that? I stopped my thoughts before they developed into something else. I was supposed to be on Emmy's side; she was, after all, the one that I could actually have a conversation with. Why should I care if Emmett McCarty is worried?

One by one, everyone agreed to join, some more reluctant than others. Like Bella for example, it took some heavy coaxing for her to finally agree to play the reached game.

"I need to go to the restroom," Skylar smiled. She was a good actress, so I doubted anyone noticed that she was lying through her teeth. I would have believed it myself if her eyes hadn't gotten wider when she said this. To me, it was obvious that she was trying to look innocent.

To my surprise, Alexandria stood up with her. "I need to go too." She insisted.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, "What is up with girls and going to the bathroom in groups? Do you synchronize your watches?" This comment caused everyone in the room to laugh, including myself.

"Yes Emmett," my voice dripped with sarcasm, "We all purposely go buy watches and call each other every night before we go to sleep and say: three o'clock, spread the word!"

"I knew it," he shook his head as if he was right but his huge smile gave it away.

After watching our little display, Skylar and Alex ran out of the room giggling like there was no tomorrow. I debated on weather it would be worth it to follow them and see what they were up to, but I decided against it.

When they came back I realized that I had made the wrong choice. There feet were at least six times bigger than they were before. They had put on at least twenty pairs of socks on and were having trouble walking.

"That's cheating!" Emmett objected.

"Just because we were smart doesn't mean that you should penalize us for it!" Alex argued back.

Edward sighed, "They are right."

Emmett sunk back into his seat and pouted. I couldn't help but think that he was completely adorable with his bottom lip puckered out and his brown, curly hair all in his face. To be honest, I had to restrain myself from reaching out and fluffing it. What had gotten into me?

"Shall we begin?" I had been so lost in Emmett's awesomeness that I hadn't realized that Edward had already shuffled the deck.

Apparently I had missed quite a show too, considering that Bella's mouth was pretty much hanging open. Thankfully for her, Jasper closed her mouth for her before Edward turned around to grin at her. They were so oblivious to how into each other they were.

"Start!" Alice clapped her hands happily

Edward quickly dealt the first hand.

I was so screwed! I had a queen, a five, and a ten.

This would be a long game!


	4. Three Aunts From Queens

**Disclaimer: Me: I love twilight but that doesn't mean I own it! Or does it? **

**Rosalie: No.**

**Rose's P.O.V.**

Everyone in the room was in high spirits, or pretended to be. It was really hard to tell who had a good deck and who had a bad deck, though I tired to decipher there emotions.

"Hey Alex," Skylar smiled. They had already been friends for a long time. "I have three aunts from queens!"

Alex smiled an equally wide smile back at her, "Really? Because I have two uncles named Jack!"

"No we don't," Edward started but Alex quickly silenced him with an elbow to the rib. "Shut up pansy, yes we do!"

"He is not a pansy!" Bella's face grew red with her comment.

Alex leaned over like she was going to tell her a secret but she said it loud enough for all of us to hear, "You don't have to live with him." With that, Alex busted out laughing, leaving everyone, even Skylar staring at her like she was insane.

Erika was among those who thought she was crazy, "Alex," she poked her gently in the side, "did you forget to take your pretty pills?"

"No," Alex said in an indignant way and turned back to her cards. "I also have a Royal family who flush!"

Alice laughed now, not really understanding the poker terms she was using, "I certainly hope so!"

There was no possible way that she could have two Jacks and a Royal flush in her hands so she was obviously bluffing. However, it didn't take Emmett long to get nervous. His hands fingered the hem of his shirt and he even started biting his nails.

After the third hand, I still had no luck. I still had zilch but Emmett honestly thought that Alex and Skylar were starting a conspiracy against him because he couldn't take it any more and he yelled "I fold!" and threw his cards down.

"Emmett you idiot!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, "You had a Royal flush and even if Alex had one, which she doesn't, you could have matched hers."

"You lied to me?" Emmett frowned.

She just shrugged, "A girls got to do what a girls got to do!"

"Well you have big feet!" He mumbled under his breath.

Emmett could be very childish.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

One Hour Later

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Somehow, I had pulled through and was now wearing my cami and a t-shirt that I was struggling to hide my undergarments in. We had decided early on in the game that we would need to keep underwear on.

On the other side of the table stood a very nervous Alex who was now out of socks and had nothing left to fall back on. Apparently, Skylar still thought she was safe with her two pairs of socks. Edward, who had the best luck out of all of us, was still in his shirt and pants and shielding Bella. If I made it through four more rounds then I could make it through the game.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Thirty Minutes Later

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It was down to Edward and me. I was clinging to my last lifeline, which I now knew was my white cami with light blue polka dots. Edward grinned. At least that ass still had his pants! As they dealt the last hand I knew that I was screwed but I put on my best poker face and smiled down at my cards. It was very convincing, considering I saw Edward flinch.

I waited for him to fold but he didn't, instead he said, "I see you and I call you."

I laid down my cards, hoping that he had nothing.

"One pair," he grinned crookedly.

Damn.

"Take it off!" Gabrielle screamed, earning a smack from Skylar, Alice, and Alex.

Emmett was glaring daggers at him and I could have sworn that I heard his imagination snapping his neck. I took off my last bit of clothing that helped me a little, though it leaved nothing to the imagination.

That makes it official: I hate poker.

**(A/N: I know it's short but who really wants to listen to an entire poker game? Not me!)**


	5. You Did What To His Butt!

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Twilight, I don't.**

**Chapter 5**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

When the game was over, I put my clothes back on as quickly as I could. I really had nothing against my body, in fact I thought that I was actually, quite beautiful, no Rosalie, but no ugly step sister either. Like any normal person, I just liked to be clothed in a room full of people. I didn't get dressed every morning in cute outfits to walk around in my under where.

To my disappointment, Alexandria was now shuffling cards at an extremely fast rate. My heart stuttered every time she flipped the cards around. We weren't going to play cards again were we? Hadn't everyone learned there lesson?!

Alex smiled smugly at her card shuffling abilities and held a devious smile, "Does anybody want to play go fish?"

I laughed nervously, afraid that Emmett would take the harmless kiddy game and turn it into a perverted game of strip. Surely there were laws against this kind of thing. There were laws about streaking and other various nude events! All I knew was that I had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Grabbing onto Jasper's hand a bit too tight, I fought to ignore the electricity that bolted through me. "We're getting out of here now!" I whispered fiercely.

"Surely they couldn't make this game inappropriate…" Jasper trailed off.

Just then, Emmett opened his mouth to say something and Jasper and I high tailed it out of the room and down the long corridor. This had been completely embarrassing and I really didn't want a repeat.

"I don't think they will come looking for us," Jasper pointed out as we turned our tenth corner.

He had a point, but I wasn't sure I wanted to take the chance. Eventually, my legs did decide that it was time to take a break and I slouched against a wall, sliding down it quickly. Jasper, of course, followed my lead.

"You're very persistent you know," he commented.

I shrugged, "Better persistent than feeble."

"Point taken."

For a long time, we sat there, somewhat lost in each others presence, I would imagine. Imagine, being the key word. He was probably just lost in his thoughts as I stared at him. I had never noticed before, but his face was beautiful. From the perfectly set jaw line, all the way up to his flawless honey blonde hair. How had I missed this before?

Unexpectedly, the back side of his hand ran along the back side of my cheek. For a moment, I sat there in shock, not moving. My eyes were wide but I didn't allow my mouth too drop open.

"I'm sorry," he began but I stopped him.

"Don't be," I sighed leaning against the wall and closing my eyes.

Sometimes, I liked to just close my eyes and imagine the facial expressions of others. That way, I could imagine that they all saw the world the way I did and that they were all as optimistic and happy as I was. However, it always ended too soon.

I heard a sigh that I assumed was of disappointment coming from Jasper. However, I opened my eyes too see him smiling, and leaning against the wall, just like I was. I studied him for a second before taking his hand in mine.

Maybe I could live with opening my eyes allot more if this was my reward every time. He opened up his beautiful green eyes and smiled at me. Smiling back, I began tracing his hand with my index finger.

I wish happiness could come this easily to everyone.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"Ow!" Alex exclaimed as Emmett put her down, ultimately setting her on her bad knee.

Emmett laughed.

"It's not funny!" She cried rather loudly.

"What are you going to do about it?" He mocked.

She smiled mischievously, and I was beginning to realize that it was a common facial expression for her, "I only need one knee to kick your sorry ass!"

Emmett's eyes grew wide and he ran behind me. His large frame was hardly covered by my thin one, even when I was wearing heels.

"That's right, go hide behind your girlfriend!" she joked, "You can't even take it like a real man!"

"Oh, Rosie, looks like they caught us!" Emmett laughed.

Cami looked at me expectantly. I never let anyone call me Rosie in the history of the universe. Even as a toddler I detested the name. Why did it sound so cute when this big bear of a man said it? I smiled up at him, "Darn, I thought we were doing a good job of acting too."

My sister and brother stared at me wide mouthed. Did they really think I was serious? "Congratulations!" Erika screamed. She didn't think twice about throwing her arms around me in an excited embrace. Some of these people reminded me of retarded chipmunks on crack.

"They aren't serious," Bella giggled. I hadn't noticed before but Edward's arm was loosely draped around her. When would they come out about it, honestly?

"Yes we are," Emmett continued to deceive everyone but Edward and Bella by wrapping his large arms around his waist. The couple simultaneously rolled there eyes. We could keep pretending like this… it was fine with me.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Prove it."

Just then, a big hand turned me to face the huge man behind me. Emmett planted a chase kiss on my lips before smiling triumphantly to Edward. The kiss wasn't bad but I did not enjoy him being in complete control of the entire thing.

My mind rapidly ran through all of the different ways I could respond before deciding on a playful pinch on the rear end. We could go with a serious talk later.

Emmett yelped and stared at me in disbelief. "Did you just pinch my hindquarters?" he asked.

"Yup," I replied turning on one heel and sitting on the couch next to Bella. A very satisfied and smug look was plastered on my face.

"Did you just?" Bella asked me, not really needing to finish her sentence.

My smug smile said it all I she continued like it was no big deal, "I only pinched his butt, no need to stare at me."

"So now that Rose and Emmett are done flirting with each other, what are we going to do?" Skylar asked, sitting down on the chair with Ander that was really only made for one. I would question howshe was so comfortable with her partner, so quickly but I had just been the one that had pinched Emmett's incredible ass so I was not one to complain. Wait, incredible? I was getting in _way_ too deep and I think I was delightful about it.


	6. Fear The Pixie!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

As if Skylar's question was answered, Alice busted through the oversized doors of the library. Her eyes were wide and bright and that told me that she definitely had an idea on her evil pixie mind. "Everyone come to my room right now!"

"Alice, I don't know you like that, but if you insist…" Gabe trailed off because Alice was giving him an icy glare. "You know I meant that I don't know you, so that I don't trust you to give me a makeover right?"

"Oh, I'm sure that's what you meant," Rosalie muttered. Though she seemed slightly pestered, she was also amused.

"Ghee, I thought Santa ruled the North Pole, not his elves!" Emmett laughed. I couldn't help myself, I giggled.

Alice gave him her famous (or at least to me) glare and he was silent. Seeing no other choice, I got up and walked over to the dictating elf. "What are you going to do with us?"

"You'll see," she smiled wickedly. I really didn't like the look on her face.

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

Rosalie put up this wall that showed her to be this person that didn't care at all, but something told me that she wasn't always that way. She had spunk, but I think that she had a sweet side too, even if I personally had never seen it.

Part of me longed to see the soft, loving side of her but the other part of me was terrified. Would I find this side of her to be even more appealing then the sarcastic, witty side? And let me tell you, I found that side of her pretty attractive. Especially when she pouted her lips like that…

I pulled my attention away from Rosalie to look at Alice. Was she really going to take Rosalie away from me so soon? "Ghee, I thought Santa ruled the North Pole, not his elves!" I laughed, knowing that Alice really didn't enjoy the short jokes to much. On more than one occasion I had seen the small girl take down people three times her size. Most of this happened on the playground in Elementary School but there was still apart of me that feared her like nothing else in the world.

Alice's icy glare could have frozen an entire mammoth! I swear, if there was any part of me that didn't fear her before, it did now. It was like she took all the happiness in the world and disintegrated it with her magical fairy/pixie powers!

"Ouch," I hissed under my breath but Alice didn't seem to notice.

"What are you going to do with us?" Bella asked and I was happy when Alice averted her gaze towards Bella, though she now held an evil grin. _Thank you Bella!_ I cried mentally.

I walked over next to Bella, ready to go just like her.

Alice looked at me strangely, "What do you think your doing?"

Furrowing my eyebrows, "I'm ready to go just like Bella."

The thin gnome began laughing uncontrollably. I really didn't see anything funny in the matter, and I _always_ found something funny in _everything_. For once, I was left out of what I like to call: the funny-loop. It is the little ride that pricks like Aro, Edward, Bella, and Jasper were frequently left out of.

The funny loop, I envision, is like a roller coaster. A roller coaster that I _always_ get the front seat on. Apparently, I had lost the front seat on the funny-loop to Alice. Was it her mission to steal _my_ seat?

"What?" I finally asked, hoping that I could at least get second seat.

"Emmett, I was talking to the girls; and unless you're a girl, you can sit back down," she smiled, slightly amused, "Unless you are a girl."

I gave her my best offended look but there was no sign of pity at all. It only made her smile grow wider. She was so confusing sometimes! First she stole _my_ seat (_mine, mine, mine, mine, mine_!) then she thinks that it's okay to question my manliness?!

"Why don't you ask Rosalie, I think they have gotten to know each other pretty well," Edward smirked.

The dictator elf looked a little taken back by this accusation towards Rosalie and me. She just sat there, looking from me to Rosalie. Her smile grew wider with ever glance between us. For a second, I thought she was going to scream and basically _tackle_ Rose like Erika had but she just turned swiftly on her heal. "Come on girls, you've had long enough. To my room!"

This left quite a few of the girls, scrambling to leave. Almost like they knew that if they didn't there would be dire consequences. I certainly knew there would be. Alice was vicious. As Rosalie walked out I couldn't help but feel like the presence of an angel was leaving me alone.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Skylar was the last one into Alice's room. Alice shut the door and began squealing uncontrollably. "What did I miss?!" the question was directed towards me.

"Nothing really," I tried to brush it off.

"Don't say _nothing_ _really_ when we both know it's _something completely_!" She shot back. So much for pretending like it's no big deal…

"Rosalie pinched Emmett's bump!" Erika spilled like a leaky sink.

I rolled my eyes, "Way to keep it on the down low Erika."

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly.

"So it's true," Alice waited with an excided expression on her face.

I sighed, "Yes."

Alexandria stood from her crisscross position on the bed, "While we are admitting things why don't you explain the kiss hmm?"

Alice's eyes grew so wide that I thought they were going to pop out of her head, "A kiss?!" she cried.

"It was just apart of the acting Alex," I whispered fiercely.

"Sure it was…" Skylar droned.

Pretty soon everyone's voice flooded into one as they tried to put in there two cents. "Enough!" I shouted, holding my hands out for dramatic effect. "There is nothing going on between me and Emmett McCarty!"

"Sure sounds like something!" Alice bounced back.

Just then my eyebrows rose, "And what about you and Jasper? You ran out of the room pretty quickly after strip poker. Letting out a little frustration were we?"

"Sexual frustration?" Emmy emphasized.

Alice blushed, "It wasn't like that."

"This sounds interesting," Skylar laughed, "What, what was like?"

Alice's face was reaching a new shade of red and she continued fiddling with her fingers in her lap. "What's suddenly so interesting about your fingers, Alice?" Cami asked sarcastically.

The pixie known as Alice glared at her, but it didn't do anything to break Cami's concentration on the task at hand: Getting Alice to spill. "We just talked a little and…"

"And what?" Bella prodded.

"And we just sat there and…"

"And?!" I asked, "Just spit it out Alice. It won't be so bad if you just blurt it out."

With a deep breath, Alice continued, "I know this sounds cheesy but we just enjoyed each other's company. We held hands and he ran the back of his hand down my face."

"And you're embarrassed about that?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not embarrassed," she defended, "It's just weird to talk about."

Erika looked at her confused, "Why?"

"I-I don't know, it's just our special moment I guess…" she stuttered.

I now averted my analyzing gaze to Bella, "And what was with you getting cozy on the couch with Mr. Cullen?"

Bella blushed.

"Wow, even darker than Alice's blush," Alex commented, poking her cheek.

Of course, Bella did the logical thing and gave Alex an insane look. "Did you just poke my cheek?" You could tell that she was relieved by the distraction from the question at hand.

"Yes, I did." Alex declared.

"Now speak!" I said exasperated.

Bella clarified, "We're just friends."

"With benefits?" Erika asked.

"No."

"That's no fun," Emmy laughed. We all turned to look at her. I shook my head back and forth, reminding myself that she was, after all, Emmett's sister. He had to have rubbed off on her at some point. I mean, they lived together!

As if reading my mind, Skylar chuckled, "You are Emmett's sister. As if the resemblance isn't enough…"

Emmy smiled proudly, "I'm a McCarty alright!"

"We know," I laughed. "And now, last but not least, what about you Skylar?"

"What about me?" She asked confused. It was become obvious to me that even though she was a fairly smart person, she could still be a ditz sometimes.

I rolled my eyes, "I saw you and Ander on the chair."

Now she was _really_ confused, "What are you talking about? Ander and I have been friends sense me and Alex are twins. I'm surprised he didn't follow her in here or she didn't stay there. They are inseparable."

"It seemed like you were getting _pretty_ cozy," I grinned.

Alex looked Skylar up and down, laughing, "I always had a suspicion…."

"There is nothing going on between us. We are friends!" Skylar alleged.

"That's what they all say," Alice assumed.

Sky crossed her arms over her chest, "Believe what you want."

"I will," I stated.

"Anyway," Alice began, "I brought you guys in here for some make-overs! What do you say?!"

Some faces brightened, and some faces fell. What can I say, not everyone is a fan of a make-over. We were all girls here though and I thought it sounded pretty fun. What could be more fun than hanging out with your friends, doing each others make-up, toe nails, and picking out outfits? Well, I can think of a few things but not many.

"It's bonding time!" Erika squealed and she and Alice began jumping up and down.

Bella made a bolt for the door but tripped over a pillow, landing on a few blankets. "I'm okay!" her voice was muffled from the multiple blankets she was facing. As if her vocals weren't good enough, she held a thumb up.

"Now Bella," Alice began scolding, "You should know better than trying to get away during your makeover."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "I should?"

Shrugging, I replied for Alice, "You do now."

I almost felt bad for Bella, being held against her will and all. They key word here was almost. Just then a Volturi guard member walked in, smiling brightly. She was beautiful of course, as beautiful as me if not prettier. "Hello, I'm Elizabeth," she smiled. She had chocolate skin and golden eyes. Her smile was so bright I thought I would go blind.

"Hi!" Alice was the first to speak, "Do you want to do make-overs with us?!"

"I would," she said regretfully, "But I do have some work to do. Aro wanted me to give you all this." She held a scroll out in her perfectly manicured hand.

"Thank you," Alice replied, taking the scroll.

As soon as Elizabeth left, Alice tore open the scroll, taking no care.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I-It's an invite I think," it sounded more like a question than an answer.

I took it from her hand and began reading aloud,

"_If you are reading this you are cordially invited to attend Aro's Astounding Appointment, a ball in Aro's honor. Marcus's Marvelous Mayhem, a Party in Marcus's honor, and Cirus's Creative Circus, a carnival in Cirus's honor. All three engagements will be held back to back. Shortly you will receive your outfits for each occasion. You will have two hours in between each. The team that holds themselves the best at each party will receive a golden key. The golden keys will be explained at after they are given. Enjoy the time you all have left. One team will be leaving very soon._

_Sincerely, the Royal Volturi_

God, we were so screwed.

**A/N: So, I was forced to write this chapter against my will, literally. As some of you know, I am friends with FeedTheFoxes here on fan-fiction and in real life. Well, being the complete ditz that I am, I left my writing and drawing binder at her house which just so happened to have had the newly written chapter of "The Rebel" in it along with other various stories and drawings. Well, Haley (FeedTheFoxes) decided it would be entertaining if she kept it until I could come and pick it up, rather than bringing it to school with her like a normal, good friend. It just so happens that what she wanted was for me to update this story. One chapter didn't seem so hard until she decided that there would be conditions as to what made it a chapter. **

**List of Haley's Ridiculous conditions:**

**It has to be at least three pages in word.**

**These three pages do not include author's notes.**

**It has to be in size seven font.**

**Alex cannot die**

**These were the conditions. You're probably thinking, 'This Haley girl is one smart cookie!' Well there is one thing Haley forgot: I can put anything in the following chapter that I want! In your face Haley! **

**Sadly, I'm not mean enough to do that to you guys. I mean you weren't the ones who gave me the wish of carpel tunnel, were you? No, I didn't think so. Well, here it goes. If I break any of Haley's rules, please notify me as soon as possible that way I can have my binder tomorrow morning. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Squealing Over Dresses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form. Just thought I should clear that up!**

**Chapter 7**

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Erika and I were still squealing when the dresses arrived. All of them were brought by two women, who were like everyone else around here, extremely gorgeous. One of them had blonde hair that she stuck out in unruly directions, thought it seemed to be her style. Her long flowing clothes made her seem rebellious but all accusations towards her vanished when she smiled at me. I gave her my best smile back.

"Hello, my name is Merina," she introduced herself, "And this is Heidi." She introduced the stunning brunette who gave us an annoyed look. Well that's fine if she wants to be all pissy, she wasn't ruining my mood.

I decided to take it upon myself to introduce everyone. "There are allot of us but here it goes, "I'm Alice and this is Bella, Erika, Alexandria, Skylar, Emmy, Rosalie, and Camile." I was surprised that I could say it all in one breath.

Of course, Heidi continued to unnerve me with her annoying and persistent stare. Sensing this, Merina held up a finger and walked out the door. She came back with a brown trunk that looked to be four feet wide and two feet high. She fumbled around in her pocket in search for, what I assumed as a key. After her search party failed she simply tore the lock of the trunk.

Unlike some of the other girls, I was able to hold in my surprise. I had a suspicion that there was more to vampires than being incredibly fast and breathtakingly beautiful. It seemed obvious to me that they would be super strong as well. "Now that that's done," she muttered to nobody in particular. She opened the trunk and it could have been someone else, but I think I gasped. There were stacks of gorgeous dresses.

A green one caught my eye and I pulled it out, feeling its silky texture under my fingers. It was strapless with a rounded, golden lining that stood out just enough to make the dress completely pop. One side of the dress stood out slightly, due to the extra piece of green silk that cascaded down only one side of the dress. **(A/N: Picture of this dress on my profile!) ** "Perfect," I garbled incoherently to anyone but myself, "Simply perfect." It was my size and I wondered if they had known that I would pick this dress out of all the other ones. How could they? Normally, I would go with the exotic, high fashion, looking dresses but this one… there was something different about it.

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

Merina opened the brown trunk to reveal the dresses that we would be wearing. Alice was the first to grab one, choosing upon a green, silk dress. Emmy picked up a teal one and that's when it appeared. The most striking dress I had ever seen in my life. It was red with a thick, pink sash that wrapped around the waist. Two artificial lilies pinned up one half of the dress to reveal the red-pink ruffles underneath. The material glittered a little with sparkles that were on the dress while the material was a slightly shiny netting that over-laid a normal fabric that were held up by small spaghetti straps. **(A/N: Once again, picture of dress on profile)** I smiled and picked up the dress. I knew what I was wearing.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

When the crowd of people cleared, I thought that I was just get the last dress that would make me look even plainer than anyone else. I walked over to the trunk to behold what my fait may be. At the very bottom of the trunk was a silvery blue dress that had diamonds embedded into the material, forming odd shapes and designs. It shined in t the light and my smile turned bright with happiness. The sleeves gave it a monarchy look but I noted that the sleeves would hang just off my shoulders. **(A/N: Dress on my profile as well as all the other dresses that belong to the eight game players.) **And with that said, I picked up the dress… my dress.

Also, at the bottom of the crate there was face paints and paint brushes. "There are no masks to go along with the dresses so you will all have to paint one." Merina kindly informed me.

I looked at her wide eyed, "I'm not an artist by any means."

"Get someone else to do it," Heidi replied like the smart elec she is. Merina elbowed her in the ribs.

**Alice's P.O.V. **

Merina and Heidi had long sense returned to there duties. Stepping in front of the mirror I realized that my dress looked wonderful on me, my make-up was of perfection (though we had all decided that we would not paint our faces, much to the distaste of some) and my hair was ideal. Anyone that wasn't me was going to get a shot at there ego tonight. I looked around the room to behold all of the colors, flying around trying to get ready. I guess I could offer my assistance to someone.

I finally decided that Bella would be my Barbie doll today. So, picking up my brush and a few other utensils I rushed over too her. "I have you covered Bella," I informed her, holding up my brush.

She sighed in relief, "Thanks so much, Alice."

"No problem," I said, looking at Bella's face like it was a canvas, and I was the artist.

Thirty minutes later, we were all ready to go. Hearing at knock at the door, Rosalie went to open it. All of the guys were dressed in various suits that made them look like they belonged back in medieval times.

"Are you ready to go?" Emmett asked, linking his arm with Rosalie's.

"I'm ready to win," She assured him.

He just grinned at her, "That's my girl." The couple sauntered out of the room.

"How about we just have some fun at the masquerade, shall we?" Jasper asked, following Emmett's lead and linking our arms.

"Sounds like a plan," I answered shortly before walking out the door with him in tow.

After a few seconds of walking down the hallway Emmett pried his eyes off of Rosalie and looked back at all of us. "Are you wearing a bra Alice?" He practically giggled. So immature…

"Emmett," Rosalie scolded, hitting his arm lightly.

None the less, the large man continued, "Really, I don't know why you need a bra; you don't have anything to put in it." He laughed, not even realizing that he had struck a long existent nerve in me.

Completely prepared, I matched his tone, "You where pants don't you?"

Emmett had nothing to say and Skylar laughed, "I always knew that he was overcompensating for something with those muscles!"

For the first time, I saw Emmett's face grow red and he turned around. He was actually silent! "Emmett I didn't mean…" I began but was cut off.

"It's alright Alice," Rosalie smiled, "Emmett needs a healthy dose of embarrassment every now and then." She then proceeded to whisper something in his ear that I couldn't understand because Jasper was now rubbing his thumb on the small of my back and it was driving me insane. I could feel his fingers easily through the silk of my dress.

"Alright," a man I didn't recognize gathered us together, "Are you ready for your entrances? You will go when Felix calls the names of you and your partner."

"Entrances?!" Bella's panicked voice reached my ears.

Reluctantly, I pulled my spare hand out of Jasper's, now oddly aware the he was so close to me, and places it on Bella's shoulder. "You'll do fine," I assured her. If Edward let's you fall then I'll just have to castrate him.

Edward's eyes grew wide as he stared at me in horror. I could feel Jasper's body besides mine moving up and down and I knew that he was silently laughing at his friend's expense. Bella just smiled over at Edward. "See Edward, you can't let go now. Your balls are on the line."

He leaned over and gently whispered in her ear, "Wasn't planning on it."

I wasn't supposed to hear, and I knew that, but I couldn't help but eavesdrop. They were, after all, standing right behind me.

"Emmett McCartney and Rosalie Hale!" Someone called and I could only assume that this was the infamous Felix. Rosalie gracefully made her way down the stares with Emmett at her side. Astoundingly, Emmett played the part of a gentleman right down to perfection. Little did the people/vampires below know that he was anything but.

We were the last to go and Edward was now _safe_ for now. "Ready?" Jasper asked with a squeeze of my hand as our names were called.

"Of course!" I said. Really, I was excited more than anything.

Together, we made our perfect decent down the red carpet stairs. I looked around the room, trying to make it look like I was looking out into the crowd while I was really just admiring the room itself. The red carpet made way for a hardwood dance floor at the end of the long flight of stairs. The walls were cream at the top and burgundy at the bottom while a large crystal chandler hung from the ceiling.

"Wow," I breathed as I took at all in.

Jasper's warm breath trickled down my face, finding the tender spot on my neck. "It's amazing isn't it?"

_Yes you are…_ I thought to myself. At least I hope I did. I really can't recall because my mind was focused on how close he actually was.

"We should probably socialize," he suggested, saving me from a coma. That is, if it's possible to go in a coma because of close proximity.

"I agree."

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to write another chapter! I know it's short but I just couldn't bring them to the part **_**just**_** yet. In about two chapters from now. The next chapter will have all of the parties and who won the golden keys. After that chapter, you guys get to pick which couple gets eliminated! So, you might want to start making your decisions now so that you won't have to deliberate on it.**


	8. Eye On The Prize

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but I would happily trade my little sister for Jasper!**

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

"Who would you like to talk to first my dear?" Emmett asked, still playing the part of the perfect gentlemen.

"Perhaps we should start with Merina? Someone we already know." I suggested. The vampire had seemed fairly nice and I wasn't so nervous around her. Looking around the beautiful room it was easy to forget I wasn't in a different time. Maybe I could pretend I was in one of those books I had read so often for just one night?

I placed my best smile on my face as I walked across the room towards the sandy blonde hair. It was now held up in an elegant bun. Sadly, she was standing next to Heidi much to my displeasure. I didn't like Heidi, and from what I could tell not many people did. Merina was the only person that talked to her it seemed.

"Hello Merina," I with my smile still in place, finally close enough to take in her dress. It was simple and white, with pearls lining the chest area. It was almost like an old bride's dress; Very beautiful indeed.

She gives a smile back my way but I can't help but notice it seems slightly forced as she looks back and forth from me to Heidi. "Hello Heidi," I say politely though I really don't want to talk to her. She, on the other hand just flips her brown hair over her shoulder as she stares at Emmett. Our arms are still linked and he gives me a reassuring squeeze, or maybe it's just to remind me that he's actually there.

"Merina, Heidi, this is Emmett McCartney," I introduced the bulk of a man beside me.

Emmett smiles and his dimples show, "It's a pleasure." Somehow, my heart jumps to life when he shows his dimples, though I do much to protest. Trying to constrict my chest muscles as to stop it; but it didn't help, it only left me with the disability to breathe.

"Nice to meet you Emmett," Heidi smiles for the first time, letting her eyes rake over my date. _This isn't a date._ I reminded myself with more reluctance than I would ever care to admit.

Merina just nodded her head towards Emmett it acknowledgement and begins talking to me again. "So, do you like your dress?"

"I love it!" I tell her, brushing off some nonexistent dirt from the side, "It's breathtaking!"

Marina's smile grew wider, but her eyes were shyer as he looked down at the ground, "I designed them myself."

My mouth hung open for a second and I gaped at her. "You designed this?" I asked, running my hand over the somewhat rough netting.

She just nodded. "You're welcome to keep it if you want. It looks stunning on you."

I felt a familiar heat rush up into my face and knew that the fake blush and real blush were now intermixing. "Thank you very much, for everything."

"Mostly it's just my job," she insisted humbly. "Well, we must go." She said- dragging Heidi after her- Though Heidi sent a reluctant smile Emmett's way. Had they been talking this entire time?

I saw Elizabeth and she waved to me in her red dress. I was dragged throughout the ballroom as Emmett introduced us to many beautiful people in amazing dresses. None of the conversations were nearly as interesting as the one I had with Merina and Heidi and I went straight to autopilot. I was half there, though nobody would ever notice.

My father had been a rich business man and I was constantly brought to balls and other various events against my will. He treated me like a precious family heirloom though I doubt that he would have if I hadn't looked so much like _her_; the woman who left us. The woman I personally never wanted to meet because she betrayed both of us and you can't take back time. The point of the matter was that I could introduce myself politely and socialize in my sleep. In fact, I'm sure that I did do it in my sleep on occasion.

Emmett was introducing me to all these new people but my mind was somewhere far, far away back to my father. Would he think that I had left like my mother before him? Surely he would know that I would never do that to him. I was nothing like the cold hearted bitch that left us alone. The woman I was unfortunate enough to call my mother.

Though Cami tried to sympathize, I knew she never really could. She had no memories of our mother. She was only one when the traitor left us after all. However, when I stretch my mind, I can still remember her leaving.

_**Flashback**_

_I sat down on my tiny little timeout bench that I used at more of a toy than an actual place for punishment. I remember begging my mom to let me keep the wooden structure. We had been at what ever store it was and I clung to the thing, holding it in my grasp when she tried to pick me up, it came along with me._

"_I can't take this anymore!" my mother yelled at my father. They were both in there room. Cami was playing with her kitchen set, though she had no idea what she was really doing. She stopped in place and toppled over to me and sat down on the bench._

_My father's long, gusty sigh cold be heard, "Don't do this Amelia. The children are just down the hall, they can hear ever word your saying."_

_Mommy laughed light-heartedly, "Not even the children could keep me here any longer?"_

_I furrowed my tiny blonde eyebrows and hugged Cami tight around the shoulders. She tried to bight me, she was teething but I held on tight and she couldn't reach me. A three year old Ryan came over from his spot on the couch and hugged me._

"_What are you saying?" my father said, his tone falling._

_Mommy scoffed now. "I'm saying that I will leave them behind if that's what it takes to get away. I don't want to waste my life like this."_

"_So your saying that you are more important than those angels in the other room? Our children? What about Ryan, who is going to tuck him in at night and disapprove of all of his girlfriends? And Rosalie: who is going to be there when she needs to get ready for prom? And Cami: who is going to braid her hair and teach her all the things that apply to beauty products? Who is going to be the mother that they need?" he asked. _

_Cami stopped trying to bite me at the mention of her name and she turned to look at the bedroom door._

_There was a long pause before she replied. My heart lurched for her response. "Definitely not me."_

_The white door of the bedroom opened up and my mother dragged out her suitcase and walked to the front door. She was beautiful, as always, even after crying. Her short, blonde hair hung down to her cheeks, accenting her high cheekbones. _

"_What's wrong mommy?" Cami wiggled out of my grasp and grabbed onto my mothers skirt. _

_My mother sighed heavily. "Let go Camile." _

"_Mommy, what's wrong?" the small girl asked again. Her thick auburn hair fell into her face._

_Roughly, my mother removed Cami's hand and let go, causing her to stumble backwards. Ryan helped her up off the ground and literally spat at the woman I had once called mother. Even at the age of two I realized that she wasn't my mother any more. Amelia, the name I heard my dad call her was a more suitable name. It wasn't till I was older that I realized that even Amelia didn't suit her. I believe cold hearted bitch was a better match._

_**End Flashback**_

We walked away from a very foggy dinner and Emmett dropped me off at Alice's room. Emmett gave me a chaste kiss and I glared at him. He was going to get distracted. "Eye on the prize Emmett," I warned him.

"My eyes are on the prize," he stared for a second but then walked away quickly, leaving me dumbfounded.


	9. Fashionably Challenged

**Disclaimer: I love Twilight but I don't own it. But does that mean I lose hope? I should but I don't.**

**A/N: So, it was suggested to me by Jenny0305 that I have more Edward and Bella. I couldn't agree more Jenny0305! This chapter does not start out with much Edward and Bella, more Bella waiting for Edward, but I promise that towards the second half, it will be all Edward and Bella. **

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

Tonight was starting out as one of the best nights of my life. Not only was I getting to spend it with Edward but I was meeting so many new people. And this beautiful dress was bringing out my more confident side.

Rosalie walked into the room in a sort of daze, though I couldn't blame her. Emmett was sure to do that to anyone. Don't get me wrong, he was no Edward, but he was definitely something.

Alice laughed at Rosalie's expression but surprisingly didn't say anything. She had been more quiet sense we got here and I was starting to wonder if she was ill.

The dresses arrived in much the same fashion as the others did. This time, however, they were single handedly brought by a much more relaxed Merina; Who, as it turns out, actually designs and makes the dresses.

"There is one thing you should know," Merina looked down, her expression was completely ashamed.

"What is it?" I asked putting and hand on her shoulder. It was cold but I didn't pull away.

Merina sighed now, "I'm sorry, but I was instructed to make one _very _slinky dress. One of you will have to wear it. I promise I didn't make the rule!"

I gulped, praying to God that it wasn't me. Confidence wasn't exactly my thing and wearing a skimpy dress wasn't going to be a walk in the park from me.

Thankfully, Rosalie laughed, "Is that all? I'll wear it."

Allot of us looked at her in shock but she only shrugged, "How bad could it be."

Merina cringed, "It could have been worse I suppose." She held out a barely there red dress. From what I could see, it covered enough, though it was so low cut it would go past the belly-button. The only back it possessed was a small string that went all the way around and what was going to be around Rose's bum.

When she put it on Rosalie danced around and laughed, "I look like a slutty game show hostess!"

I laughed uneasily next to her, happy that Rosalie was so confident and that I wasn't in the dress… mostly that I wasn't in the dress. It was longer than I thought, reaching her upper thigh. It wasn't the shortest dress I'd even seen but if it rode up three more inches or maybe even less, Rosalie might have a problem on her hands. **(A/N: Rosalie's Dress Is On My Profile.)**

I looked around through the bin for a while. I wasn't as decisive as I had been the last time but I finally decided on a layered cocktail dress. The outside was a black netting material while the inside was a royal blue. They were tied together with a black ribbon around the bust. **(A/N: I figured that you guys didn't want to listen to what everybody else had except maybe Alice, so I didn't write there descriptions. But, if you still want an idea of what the dresses looked like, they are on my profile.)**

"Come on Rose, you've got to see this!" Emmett's voice penetrated the walls of Alice and Jasper's room. I vaguely wondered how Jasper was getting ready without entering his room but found that I really didn't care very much because if Emmett was here, them Edward was too.

Rose held one finger to her now crimson lips and smile deviously. She slinked, for in that dress nobody could do anything but, over to the door and opened it slowly. Just a second I need to put on my shoes.

The shoes she was referring too were lacy red high heels that matched the dress perfectly somehow. To our surprise, she untied the back of her dress and walked out the door. Looks of shock were shared throughout the room. Even Alice, who seemed to have a knack for knowing exactly what was going to happen next, was shocked.

We scurried quietly to the door to listen to the conversation on the outside. I guess I was wrong about Edward being with him because I could hear nobody else on the other side.

"Whoa Ro-"he stopped in mid sentence and Rose spoke.

"Can you tie the back of my dress?"

I could almost see the giant Emmett gulp and quiver in his shoes as he was surely doing. "S-sure," I had most of my classes with Emmett but never once, had heard him stutter around anybody but Rosalie. I shook my head, smiling.

"You look beautiful Rosalie," there was a long pause and we were all pretty sure that they had already left. I opened the door slightly to check and see if the others were on their way and what I found made me smile even wider.

Rosalie and Emmett in a full blown make out. Emmett's arms were wound protectively wrapped around Rosalie, trying to pull Rose as close as he possibly could to him. They were like a storybook prince and princess and I had to resist the "Aww," that threatened to escape my lips and shut the door quietly.

I almost told Alice and the others but decided against it. Many of them would only make it awkward for them by interrupting. No, this could stay between me and Rosalie… for now.

"Alice," I smiled sweetly at the little pixie who was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Bella," she mocked my tone while raising an eyebrow and once again I cursed her with some weird voodoo I did not understand.

I made my boring brown eyes as wide as they would go and looked at her with a pitiful expression. "Would you please help the fashionably challenged teens of the world?"

"Meaning you?" Alice laughed. It sounded like bells as always.

"Out of all of the people here, I am the most fashionably challenged, and that's saying something," I gestured to Skylar who was at this point, attempting to put on Alexandria's liquid eyeliner. Unfortunately she missed and the brush landed in her eye. How was she related to Alice?

"Let me do!" Alex cried, ripping the brush from Skylar's hand. Skylar looked down ashamed.

The pixie rolled her eyes, "I'll help you."

After allot of painful preparation, Alice put a mirror in front of my face. I could not argue that I did feel beautiful. "God Alice, you're a miracle worker!"

"Whatever, I just highlighted what was already there. That's all make up is for," despite her comment, she smiled at the complement.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _ Could be heard through the room.

Cami opened the door, "Looks like you finished just in time Bella."

Alice smiled, "Go get em' tiger!" she added a growl, causing me to blush with the implied content.

I could not keep the smile from spreading across my face as I saw him. He was even more perfect that I had remembered. He always was. But this still didn't help my speeding heart.

"Hello Bella," I was pretty positive that he knew that crooked smile made my knees week. That would also explain why he wrapped his arm around my waist.

My long, brown hair swept over my shoulders and I was vaguely, if not fully aware, that I wanted my hair to be replaced by his hands… or lips. I smiled even more at the thought.

He was close now. Too close. If could feel my breathing become erratic so I began making small talk, "I'm guessing there won't be an introduction so your balls are safe."

"Yea," Edward laughed and due to his proximity I shook with him.

Those glorious green eyes were staring at me, piercing my very existence. Then he leaned forward, closing the only space that was left. . The whole world as I knew it stopped just then.

Let the mayhem begin.

**(A/N: Okay, so maybe it wasn't allot of Edward and Bella, more of a filler than anything. I do honestly promise that the next chapter will be all Edward and Bella, all the time. I have some plans in store for them. Also, in two chapters, -I'm sticking to it this time- you can vote a couple off-.. I know there are some people looking forward to it.)**


End file.
